bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:VicVague/Deadliest Warrior 1 Van Helsing vs. Victor the Vileblood Slayer
Deadliest Warrior Episode 1: Van Helsing vs. Victor, the Vileblood Slayer Victor, The Vileblood Slayer Description: '' Victor is a specialist at hunting and murdering Vilebloods. He stands at 5 feet and 11 inches. He is physically strong as well as mentally and will never surrender. ''Weapons and equipment: Machete: 1 meter long, steel blade. Sawed-off Blunderbuss: Has devastating power. Range quickly drops off, making it ineffective at medium and long range. One handed Hatchet: 1 1/2 feet long. Steel head. Throwable. Iron Shield: Circular shield. Half-inch thick. 1 1/2 feet long in all directions from center. Straps hold it to arm. Armor: Shoulder plates: 1/4 inch thick iron plates on shoulders. Flexable as a result of leather at base. Right breast plate: 1/4 inch thick plate. Covers right side of chest. Fight skills: Victor has quick reflexes and can easily swap weapons and go from a defensive shield game, to an aggressive Hatchet and Shotgun rampage. He is strong enough to lift people and through them with relative ease. Van Helsing, the Forsaken Hunter Description: ''Vileblood who fittingly resides at Cainhurst Castle. He has many Bloodlickers, Spectres and other Vilebloods at his disposal, but will be no use to him in this battle. ''Weapons and Equipment: '' Rakuyo: Double sided sabre. 1 meter main blade. 1 ft secondary dagger. Seperates. Iron all thoughout. Beast Cutter: Heavy, metal whip with blunt sections and serrated teeth. Extends for maximum reach and momentum. Evelyn: Long pistol. Quickdraw effectivness. ''Armor: '' Modified Old Hunter Cap: Not much protection. Allows for great speed. Old Hunter Overcoat: Not much protection. Modified Old Hunter Trousers: Not much protection. Modified Old Hunter Gloves: Not much protection. ''Fight Skills: Being a Vileblood, Van Helsing knows that there will always be ones after him, but he possesses not only vigor but great speed, being able to draw his Evelyn quickly and change up his attacks and style for further devastation. The Battle: '' Van Helsing, the Forsaken Hunter vs. Victor, the Vileblood Slayer ''Range: Van Helsing has Victor beaten here very easily. It is very simple, Victor has no means of ranged combat, but he can protect himself with his shield. His sawed-off blunderbuss would be nigh worthless here. Winner: Van Helsing Melee: While Victor has a large machete, a sawed-off blunderbuss, a iron shield and short hatchet, Van Helsing possesses a rakuyo, beast cutter and evelyn, meaning he can change up his quick combos in an instant and fool or catch his opponent off guard. Victor has shown great promise with his shield, bashing The Bloody Crow of Cainhurst's head in with it almost to the point of death. Victor just wouldn't be capable of keeping up with Van Helsing. But, if Van Helsing gets staggered or hit with the shield; it will be almost certain death because of the further attacks! Winner: Van Helsing Conclusion: Victor recieves a bounty for the head of Van Helsing, the Forsaken Hunter. He makes his way to Cainhurst Castle. Victor scales the walls and eventually finds Val Helsing by himself in a room. Van Helsing doesn't see Victor enter the room through the open patio, as Victor creeps closer, Van Helsing senses something near him and turns to face Victor. Victor attempts to gun down his prey with his shotgun, but Van Helsing dodges the spread barely and grabs his rakuyo and quickly draws it to face his assassin! Victor pulls out his machete as Van Helsing lunges at him. They clash balades again and again, until Van Helsing knees Victor in the stomach, knocking his wind out, jumping back and shooting him in the chest, piercing his lung! Van Helsing moves in for the kill and swiftly impales Victor with his rakuyo and kicking him off the balcony! Winner: Van Helsing, the Forsaken Hunter Category:Blog posts